utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Soraru
|Obraz = Soraru.png |Podpis obrazu = widziany w Ikemen Voice Paradise 5 ilustracja wyk. przez MACCO. |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = そらる (Soraru) |Tytuł4 = Płeć |Zawartość4 = Mężczyzna |Tytuł5 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość5 = 03 listopada 1988 (29 lat) |Tytuł6 = Status |Zawartość6 = Aktywny |Tytuł7 = Lata działalności |Zawartość7 = 2008- do dziś |Tytuł8 = Strony na NND |Zawartość8 = Strona Użytkownika MyList (Utattemitta) MyList (Mixer) }} Soraru (そらる) jest utaite znanym ze swojego lekko ochrypłego głosu, który przez jego fanów jest określany jako ikemen. Najczęściej kolaboryzuje z ShounenT (tworząc przy tym SoraT) i Lon (tworząc SoraLon/そらろん), a także z Komeru (formując Lemoc Raros, w czym nazwy Soraru i Komeru są odwrócone, z często zamienianymi literami). Mixuje również piosenki dla innych Utaite. Soraru jest dość aktywny na Twitterze i wyraźnie widać tam jego przyjaźń z innymi Utaite, typu Chomaiyo (Dakishimeta Tonight) Lon, i ShounenT. Potrafi jednak się oderwać od Twittera i spędzić czas z innymi Utaite - przyjaciółmi. Na przykład z Lon, często grają razem w Minecraft. Soraru scoverował parę piosenek których nie ma w jego MyList, ze względu na to, że śpiewa te utwory podczas swoich live'ów lub je po prostu usuwa, jednak trochę jego fanów zdążyło już je pobrać i przekazują je pomiędzy sobą za pośrednictwem serwisów społecznościowych, jak Tumblr. Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.07.22) # "Kaerou" (2008.08.03) # "You" (2008.08.12) # "CendrilLon" ft. Soraru i Noa (2008.10.16) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.26) (Usunięte z NND) # "Unknown Girl" (2008.11.05) (Koebu Only) # "Unknown Girl" -Any-san Arrange- (2008.11.21) (Usunięte z NND) # "Monochro Act" (2008.11.30) (Usunięte z NND) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" -Male ver.- (2008.12.13) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Core Meltdown) (2009.01.16) (Usunięte z NND) # "LEO" ft. Soraru i Tacchi (2009.01.24) # "Hope" (2009.01.26) (Usunięte z NND) # "Yurameku" (2009.01.31) (Nie w MyList) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" (2009.02.07) (Usunięte z NND) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (2009.02.07) (Nie w MyList) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.08) (Usunięte z NND) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) ft. Soraru i Agya (2009.02.13) # "Toeto" ft. Soraru, Seriyu , i Dorocchi (2009.03.01) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" ft. Soraru i Seriyu (2009.03.14) # "Toeto" ft. Singlink Choirs (2009.03.14) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.03.19) (Usunięte z NND) # "Palette" -2009 ver.- (2009.04.25) (Usunięte z NND) # "Marionette" (2009.05.14) # "Sangatsu no Ame" (2009.05.15) (Usunięte z NND) # "heavenly blue" ft. Soraru i Tacchi (2009.05.19) (Nie w MyList) # "GHOST" ft. Soraru i @.25 " (2009.05.26) # "from Y to Y" (2009.05.29) (Usunięte z NND) # "from Y to Y" ft. Soraru i Tacchi (2009.06.12) # "Lost Story" (2009.06.18) (Nie w MyList) # "magnet" ft. Soraru i Tacchi (2009.06.20) (Private) # "not blue." (2009.06.23) (Usunięte z NND) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.27) # "THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" ft. Soraru i Komeru (2009.07.03) # "Just Be Friends" ft. Soraru i Komeru (2009.07.07) (Usunięte z NND) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.07.22) # "Gemini" (2009.07.26) # "Shinkai Summit" (2009.08.01) (Usunięte z NND) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.04) (Usunięte z NND) # "Little Good Bye" ft. Soraru i Komeru (2009.08.11) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.08) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime i Punishment) (2009.09.11) # "No Logic" ft. Soraru i ShounenT (2009.09.16) # "Chocolate Train" ft. Soraru i Mike (2009.09.16) # "Oyasumi no Uta" (Goodnight Song) (2009.09.25) (Usunięte z NND) # "shiningray" (35 Person Chorus) (2009.09.28) # "1st music" (2009.09.29) (Nie w MyList) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2009.10.07) # "1925" ft. Soraru i kunkun (2009.10.12) # "rainy days" (2009.10.12) (Usunięte z NND) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) ft. Soraru i Komeru (2009.10.15) # "Jihou wo Noukou Ni" (2009.10.18) # "Starduster" ft. Soraru i Inakamono (2009.10.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendril[[Lon] Drug]" (2009.11.02) (Usunięte z NND) # "Dummy Dummy" (2009.11.07) # "Alice" (2009.11.09) (Usunięte z NND) # "CRAWL" (2009.11.11) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Alice" - acane madder ver.- (2009.11.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Just Be (β)" (Just Be Friends Parody) (43 Person Collab) (2009.11.17) (Nie w MyList) # "Campanella" (2009.11.19) # "Dependence Intension" ft. Soraru i Komeru (2009.11.24) # "celluloid" (2009.11.25) (Usunięte z NND) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just A Little Goodbye) (2009.11.25) (Nie w MyList) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.11.25) (Usunięte z NND) # "envy." 　ft. Komeru i Soraru (chorus only) (2009.11.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "clock lock works" ft. Soraru i Komeru (2009.12.03) # "Room sized Logic" (2009.12.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.12.21) # "Koibito no Range" (Dear Range) ft. Soraru i Komeru (2009.12.23) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" ft. Kuripurin , Wataame , Komeru , Soraru, Guriri , H+ero , i Kakichoco (2009.12.24) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.12.29) # "ACUTE" ft. Soraru, Noa , i non (2010.01.01) # "1/6" ft. Soraru, Tentomushi , terry , Agya , 31 , i Mi-mu (2010.01.06) # "Whammy Anarchy" (2010.01.09) # "BEAT!" ft. Soraru i Tacchi (2010.01.14) # "girlfriend" (2010.01.16) (Usunięte z NND) # "Perfect World" ft. Soraru i Komeru (2010.01.20) # "Tegami" ft. Soraru i ShounenT (2010.01.22) # "Moonside he Youkoso" (Welcome to the Moonside) (2010.01.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Kusoge Jikkyou Play" (Let's Play of a Crappy Game) (2010.01.28) # "Kimi no Taion" (2010.02.02) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "Yuuyake Sunset" ft. Soraru i Mazo Hizumu (2010.02.13) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.17) # "Blue" (2010.03.03) # "Piano Lesson" (2010.03.08) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Young Literati) (2010.03.18) # "Discommunication" (2010.03.21) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Is A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) ft. Yozora Chorus (2010.03.23) (Nie w MyList) # "Starduster" ft. Yozora Chorus (2010.03.23) (Nie w MyList) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" ft. ShounenT , Soraru, Shamuon , i Kony (2010.04.13) # "Boku-Boku.β" (2010.04.17) # "Usotsuki Zouka" (Lying Fake Flower) (2010.04.26) (Usunięte z NND) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.04) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2010.05.07) # "Limit" (Original with TakeponG) (2010.05.11) # "mugs" (2010.05.14) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" -Autotuned ver.- (2010.05.23) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "World's End Dancehall" -Piano ver.- (2010.06.02) # "Palette" (2010.06.06) # "INARING☆March" ft. Soraru i Komeru (2010.06.09) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.06.15) (Usunięte z NND) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.19) # "Sakura no Zenya" (Night Before the Sakura) (2010.06.25) # "Nilgiri" (2010.07.03) (Nie w MyList) # "Super Nova" -mu-choRemix- (2010.07.05) (Usunięte z NND) # "Wonderli to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderli i the Sheep's Song) ft. Soraru i Komeru (2010.07.08) # "Engeki Telepsychola" (Telepsychola Theatric) (2010.07.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Ima Made no Utattemita wo Medley ni Shite Mita" (2010.07.30) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2010.08.06) # "tune the rainbow" (19 Person Collab) (2010.08.09) (Nie w MyList) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2010.09.06) # "Chigau Sora" (Different Skies) (2010.09.16) # "Nade Nade" (2010.10.04) (Usunięte z NND) # "Lynne" (2010.10.06) (Usunięte z NND) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlight Mess Hall) (2010.10.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayonara" (2010.11.17) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.20) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.11.29) # "Hysteria" (2010.12.07) # "10 Shu Kinen Songu o Tsukuttemita" (I Made a 10th Anniversary Song) (2010.12.08) # "Smiling" - - (25 Person Collab) (2010.12.13) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (At the Ruins of Ateliesta) ft. Soraru i Lon (2010.12.24) # "Uta Utai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2010.12.27) # "Unko" (chorus only) (2010.12.29) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (17 Person Collab) (2010.12.29) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Bi Arrange- (2011.01.14) # "Ichirin no Hana" (A Single Flower) (2011.01.19) (Usunięte z NND) # "Kutabare PTA" (Sod Off, PTA) (2011.01.19) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Pia Hero" (2011.01.26) # "Aimai Elegy" -Arrange ver.- (Love Lost Elegy) (2011.02.11) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) ft. Soraru i ShounenT (2011.02.14) # "BadBye" (2011.02.28) # "No Logic" -Original Arrange- ft. Soraru i ShounenT (2011.03.02) # "Tómur" (Empty) (2011.03.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (Rotten Heresy i Chocolayte) (2011.03.08) # "AC" -Hard Arrange- ft. neko i Soraru (chorus only) (2011.03.19) (Nie w MyList) # "Asadao" (2011.03.26) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "orange" (2011.03.30) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) (Usunięte z NND) # "Suki Kirai" ft. Soraru i Lon (2011.04.12) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (2011.04.28) (Nie w MyList) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One Way Route) (2011.05.03) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The WeekEND's Coming!) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Bokura no 16bit Warz" (Our 16bit Warz) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Wierlast" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "＊Hello, Planet" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.05.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Bi Arrange- (2011.06.06) # "Trees In Our Homeli" (2011.06.14) (Usunięte z NND) # "Juvenile" (2011.06.15) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.06.24) (Usunięte z NND) # "Blackjack" ft. Soraru i Shamuon (2011.06.30) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2011.07.07) # "Blindness" (2011.07.15) (Usunięte z NND) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.16) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2011.07.27) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Lilia i the Skeleton Bi) (2011.08.02) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" ft. Soraru i Lon (2011.08.03) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise)　ft. Soraru i ShounenT (2011.08.12) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.16) # "LOVELESS×××" ft. Soraru, Nobunaga , i Purikuma (2011.08.29) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) ft. Soraru i Lon (2011.09.02) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (2011.09.05) (Koebu Only) # "Chaining Intention" (2011.09.08) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) (Usunięte z NND) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (What Is Already Here) (2011.09.19) # "RemoCon" (Remote Control) ft. Soraru i Lon (2011.09.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.03) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" -Arrange ver.- (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) ft. Soraru i Lon (2011.10.14) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.10.27) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.04) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "3331" (2011.11.05) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.11.20) (Koebu Only) # "Gemini" ft. Soraru i Lon (2011.12.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2011.12.30) # "Kagerou Days" -itikura remix- (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.01.03) (Nie w MyList) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2012.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.20) # "Onakasuita" (I'm Hungry) (2012.02.02) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) ft. Soraru i Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2012.02.06) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.02.20) # "Risouron" (Idealistic Argument) (2012.02.28) # "Polaris" (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) ft. A24 , Inakamono , Kony , Shinshakaijin , i Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Melancholic" (2012.03.14) # "Twinkle" (2012.03.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.23) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Matryoshka" -Bi Arrange ver.- ft. Soraru i Lon (2012.04.02) # "Hiwritten Map" (2012.04.20) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (Durarara!! OP) (2012.04.20) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.04.24) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Nonai Denpa" (2012.04.27) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) -FuwariP Arrange- (2012.05.14) # "Sayoko" (2012.05.21) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) ft. Soraru i Lon (2012.05.26) # "Irony" (2012.05.28) # "Kimi no Me wo" (Your Eyes) (Original with ) (2012.06.05) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years i Overnight Story) (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai." (This is the Happiness i Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.07.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) ft. Soraru i Lon (2012.07.18) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.08.21) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) ft. Soraru i Lon (2012.09.06) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.09.24) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" ft. Soraru i Lon (2012.09.28) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2012.10.09) # "Mermaid" (2012.10.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "Usotsuki" -original pitch ver.- (Liar) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Chocolat to Inseki" (Chocolates i Meteorites) (2012.10.28) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Trick i Treat" ft. Soraru i Mi-chan (2012.10.30) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) (Original with LOLI.COM & Tonkatsu ) ft. Soraru, halyosy (chorus only), i Nayugorou (chorus only) (2012.10.30) # "World Calling" (2012.11.07) # "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) ft. Soraru i Inakamono (2012.11.11) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.15) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.19) # "WAVE" (2012.11.27) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide i Seek Envy) (2012.12.04) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- ft. Soraru i Lon (2012.12.25) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" ft. Soraru i Lon (2013.01.23) # "Choco to Yuuki" (Chocolate i Courage) (2013.02.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.16) # "MUGIC" feat. Soraru, Lon, nero, clear, Rib i Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.08) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.08) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.05.23) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.31) }} Nie wiadomo kiedy wrzucone # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" -Retake- (wrzucone tylko dla społeczności, usunięte) # "Fukkireta" (wrzucone tylko dla społeczności, usunięte) Dyskografia Galeria Sorarueaasou.jpg|Soraru w "Eh? Ah, sou". Zilustr. przez MACCO Soraru aimai elegy.png|Soraru w "Aimai Elegy". Zilustr. przez MACCO Soralon-Matryoshka.jpg|Soraru i Lon w Matryoshka. Soraru.jpg|Soraru w realnym życiu. Ciekawostki *Soraru ma 176cm wzrostu i waży 55kg. *Lubi "trollować" ludzi na Twitterze. *Jego grupa krwi to 0. *Wielu jego fanów pytało o jego relację z Lon, na co zawsze odpowiadał, że nigdy nie spotkał jej w prawdziwym życiu wcześniej. W radio SoraLon często pojawiają się żarty na ten temat. Na Twitterze często podaje się za brata bądź ojca Lon. *Jest dobry w graniu na gitarze akustycznej. *Urodził się w przybrzeżnym obszarze prefektury Miyagi, a obecnie żyję w prefekturze Yamagata. *Stwierdził, że wybrał to imię dla utaite, bo lubi otwarte niebo. W imieniu Soraru słowo 'Sora' oznacza 'niebo'. Dodatkowo w jego prawdziwym nazwisku również występują znaki kanji dla tego słowa (空). * Nie lubi jeść ostrego jedzenia. Twierdzi też, że ludzie, którzy je lubią są dziwni i masochistyczni. Linki *Twitter *Blog *koebu *Oficjalna strona *TmBox *pixiv *Blomaga Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga